Slow Burn
by Ambur
Summary: He could feel a slow burn begin to build within him. It was a primal, possessive feeling. She was his…she belonged to him. She had always been his, even before he had come to realize just exactly what she meant to him. His heart and soul had known before his clinical, concrete mind.


OMG! I did it! I actually wrote a one shot...this is number 3 for me! YAY AMBUR! Anyways, this is an early birthday present to myself that I thought I'd share with all of you :) My birthday is the 16th of April!

**Warnings:** Loads of hawt sex :)

**PLEASE READ:** This might seem like a dub con at first, but I assure you that Sherlock is just a bit emotional and upset...this is a romance, just has some stuff to hash out at first! He is however, deliciously possessive :)

**THANKS TO MY BETA Miz Joely!**

* * *

Molly unlocked the door to her flat and walked inside. She shut the door and felt along the wall for the light. "Toby…" she called to the darkness. "Mummy is finally home. The wedding was lovely!"

Her hand found the switch along the wall and she flipped it. Her eyes opened wide and she screamed, dropping her coat, purse, and keys to the floor.

"Sherlock," she gasped out, trying to calm her breathing from the scare he had given her. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't follow me," he said as he stared at her with hard eyes.

Her expression became confused. "What?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"I know you saw me leave," he said, taking a step towards her. "Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you follow after me?"

"Why should I have followed you?" she asked nonchalantly as she picked up her things from the floor and sat them on the side table. "You're a grown man and you come and go as you please. I have no hold over you."

His eyes narrowed as he approached her, staring down at her. "Don't you, Molly?" he asked, with his silky baritone. "Haven't you always had a hold over me?"

Her eyes narrowed. "No, I have not, Sherlock," she whispered angrily. "Now if you don't mind, I am tired. Could you please leave?"

"But I do mind, Molly," he said, taking a step closer to her, invading her personal space. She took a step back and he mimicked her movement. "I mind very much," he continued as he backed her into the wall. "Where is your fiancé?"

"He went home, if it's any of your business," Molly sniffed, trying to keep the tremble from her voice. "He has work in the morning."

"Tell me, Molly," he said as he placed his hands on the wall on, trapping her between his arms. "Why did you stab dear old Tom with a fork? You seemed slightly irritated by him," he said, with that insufferable smirk on his face.

"I was not irritated with him," she said hotly. "I just thought he was being a bit rude, is all. You were giving the best man speech and I…"

"Couldn't pretend any longer?" he asked, interrupting her.

"I don't know what you mean," she said nervously. "And I would appreciate it if you would move."

"Would you now?" he asked, smirking still. "And I think you do know what I mean, Molly Hooper."

"What do you want, Sherlock?" she snapped. "If this is one of your silly games…"

"I am not the one playing games, Molly," he said. "So let's come to the point." He leaned his head down and looked directly into her eyes. "I. Do. Not. Share. You." Sherlock hissed. "Not ever! So let's stop with the games shall we? Tomorrow you will call Tom and end this ridiculous farce of an engagement and…"

"How dare you?" she shouted, shoving him in his chest.

Sherlock's face became deadly serious. "How dare I?" he repeated dangerously. "Did you forget what I said to you the night before I left to take down Moriarty's network? Did you forget the night that we shared? Did you forget how you clung to me as I moved over you…how you screamed my name over and over?" He dropped his head to her eye level. "Did you forget the promise that I made to you, Molly?" He brushed his lips against hers. "Did you forget what you promised me?"

"Those promises we're made in the heat of the moment," she said softly, feeling her body tremble against his. "We both knew those promises only meant something to one of us…not both of us."

"Are you implying that I did not mean what I said?" he asked, placing butterfly kisses along her jawline.

"Stop it," she hissed. "Just stop this, right now, Sherlock. This is not a bloody joke."

He leaned back and stared down at her with smoldering eyes that glittered with dark intensity. "No, it is not," he agreed. "I remember what I promised that night. I told you that I would come back for you…that nothing on this Earth could keep me from you and you Molly…" he paused, his hands moving from the wall to grasp her arms. "You swore that you would wait for me…no matter how long I was gone, you swore you would wait." He jerked her away from the wall and held her arms in a punishing grip, his fingers digging painfully into her arms. "Did you know that it was that promise that enabled me to survive the hell that I was in?"

"Sherlock," she gasped. "You're hurting me."

"That it was your promise that you would wait for me…that you were mine that kept me sane?" he seethed, shaking her roughly. "And then I come back after two years and find that I am the only one who kept the promise that we made to one another."

"You bastard," she shouted, wrenching herself with great difficulty free of him. "You want to talk about promises made and yet you are just now coming to me? Why now, Sherlock? What about the day that I helped you with your case, when John refused to have anything to do with you? You saw the ring then and you did nothing but wish me well. You didn't even mention that night…" she stopped and stared at him, tears filling her eyes. She shook violently from anger and hurt. "You waltzed back into my life as if nothing had changed, as if nothing had ever even happened between us."

She took a step towards him and stared at him mockingly. "So what is this about, Sherlock? Is the great genius detective running back to dependable Molly with his tail tucked between his legs because he's lost John?" She laughed cruelly. "Are you here for me to help you lick your wounds? What's wrong? Have you discovered what it feels like to lose someone that you love? To not be the center of attention any longer? I'm sure your ego must be in agony…"

Molly's words were cut short when Sherlock reached out and snatched her to him, crushing his lips to hers. She fought him, shoving against his chest as hard as she could. He easily overpowered her, holding her against him as he kissed her with an animalistic ferocity.

She managed to tear her mouth away and attempted to push his face away unsuccessfully. His lips found her jaw, as he continued kissing her.

"Get off me," she shrieked. "You think you can just come in here and do this…" she screamed as she struggled against his hold. "Do you think I'll just melt into you?"

His mouth closed over hers again and she shrieked in anger, the sound being muffled by his mouth. He turned her in his arms, picking her up off her feet, one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders.

"Sherlock, put me down and get out," she screamed.

"Shut up, Molly," he said in a mocking tone. She could see the amusement in his eyes along with the hunger for her within them. "I'm going to make you remember," he said, carrying her into the bedroom. "I'll make you remember that night…what we swore to one another while we made love over and over."

He tossed her onto the bed and she tried to scramble away, but he grasped her hips and jerked her back. He climbed onto of her, pinning her to the mattress. His mouth closed over hers and he shoved his tongue in her mouth, demanding a response from her. She squirmed underneath him and squealed into his mouth. He tore his mouth away and stared down into her flushed face.

"Your body is betraying you, Molly," he said, as he pressed his body into hers, his hardness poking her hip bone. "I can see in your eyes that you still love me and want me."

"I never claimed to stop loving you," she gasped, still struggling underneath him. "I just refuse to be used and tossed aside according to your whims."

He groaned and pressed his hardness against her hip again, causing her to wince. His lips latched onto her neck and he sucked and kissed the tender flesh there. She closed her eyes and tried to will her body to not respond, but it betrayed her and as if it had a mind of its own, her body arched into him and she moaned.

"I have never tossed you aside," he whispered hotly against her mouth. "And I may have used manipulation in the past to get what I wanted from you, but I would never use your body in that way…not ever. You're mine Molly," he said, kissing her again. "And I think it is time that you are reminded of it."

Sherlock sat up, straddling her, and grasped the hem of the dress she wore, gathering it around her waist. He smiled when he saw the thigh high stockings and garter. "So Molly is a naughty girl tonight," he said, chuckling softly.

She glared up at him, her cheeks flushing not only from her exertion and arousal, but her embarrassment as well. She tried to slap his hands away, but was unable to stop him unfastening the belt from her stockings. He tugged her white lace panties past her hips. He had to scoot down the bed to pull them from her body and she took this opportunity to try and escape him.

He caught her around her waist, covering her body quickly with his own, pressing her this time, stomach down onto the mattress. She gasped when she felt his erect cock pressing at the cleft of her bum. His hand snaked down and pressed into her folds from behind. He was both relieved and pleased to feel her arousal for him. She was slick and hot for him despite how angry she was at the moment.

She bucked, trying to toss him off her. He grabbed her wrists, holding them out to her sides, pressing them against the mattress. "Stop fighting me, Molly," he whispered hotly in her ear. "We both want and need this."

"I need more than this, Sherlock," she said with a trembling voice. "And you have never seemed to grasp that. Now please, let me go."

"I won't ever let you go," he said. "Not again. And you're wrong if you think that I don't want more…I want it more than ever. It's been hell on me ever since I got back," he said, pressing himself against her backside. "Seeing you with him…waiting for you to come to me…to remember what you said when you swore you'd wait for me…that you were mine…" He made a sound deep in his throat that resembled a growl. "Why did you do it, Molly?" he asked as his voice broke with emotion. "Why did you move on from me?"

"I…" she tried to speak, but found that she could do nothing but close her eyes and moan when she felt him suckling the skin underneath her ear. She pressed her backside into his groin, biting her lip. "Sherlock…please…"

"Please what?" he asked lazily as he sucked and kissed her neck.

She turned her head to give him better access. "Please don't do this to me…don't make me say it, Sherlock…I'm so afraid…" she whispered.

"Afraid of what?" he asked, his deep baritone vibrating through her body.

"I'm afraid we'll do this again…make more promises…" she gasped and pressed her bottom into him again. "That I'll open my heart to you and you'll disappear again…I can't do it again, Sherlock. It just hurts too much…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Molly," he said in between kisses. "I'll never leave you. I didn't leave you before; I just went away for a while. But I was there many times, watching over you, protecting you, loving you…you just never knew."

She stilled underneath him. "You love me?" she asked, barely above a whisper. He could hear the fear and uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes I love you," he said. "It just took nearly loosing you for me to see it." He let go of her wrists and ran his fingertips down her arms. She shivered under his attentions, goose pimples appearing over her skin. "Please, Molly, let me show you how much I need you. Stop fighting me…stop fighting this…let me make love to you again."

He didn't wait for her answer before pressing his finger into her wet folds and into her aching core. She moaned, pressing her forehead against the mattress and pushing her hips up to meet his hand. He teased her sex, sliding another finger inside of her, pumping her slowly, torturously so. She pressed back against him, spreading her legs apart underneath him to allow him better access to her aching sex. "Ohh…Sherlock, please…" she whispered.

"You want me, Molly," he whispered against her ear as he pumped her. "Say it…tell me that you want me. I need to hear it."

"I want you…oh God…I've always wanted you…no one else but you, Sherlock," she gasped out as he sped his movements. "Please…I need you inside of me…please make love to me…"

Sherlock quickly pulled his hand back much to Molly's dismay, but the situation was quickly rectified when he unfastened his pants and worked them past his hips. She could feel the heat of his hardness against her skin. She pressed back against him, maneuvering herself up onto her knees as far as she could with his weight pressing into her. She leaned forward onto her elbows and presented herself to him.

"You smell divine, Molly," he said as he pressed his cock at her opening. Again he tortured her, pushing into her with deliberate slowness. Her head dropped forward while his rolled back, both of them moaning together. "So tight and soft…" he mumbled, gazing down through heavily lidded lust filled eyes. "So wet and ready for me…are you ready, Molly? Are you ready for me to show you who you belong to?"

He pulled out of her and she cried out in protest only to cry out again when he rammed back into her. He set a furious pace, one that showed his hunger for her as well as how much he had missed her and desperately needed her. He slammed into her, knocking the breath from her. She cried out with each thrust, her hands clawing at the sheets.

She met him thrust for thrust, her hips slamming back into him as he slammed into her. The air was heavy with the smell of their sex and sweat, their moans and cries of pleasure intermingling with the sounds of bodies slapping together.

As he pounded into her, he could feel a slow burn begin to build within him. It was a primal, possessive feeling. She was his…she belonged to him. She had always been his, even before he had come to realize just exactly what she meant to him. His heart and soul had known before his clinical, concrete mind.

Molly could feel the beginning of her orgasm as it began to coil in her stomach. She slammed herself roughly against Sherlock, knowing she would be sore in the morning, but she didn't care. She was starving for his touch, desperate to feel her insides quiver and shudder with pleasure for him.

Sherlock's fingers dug painfully into her hip, bruising and marking her skin. Molly's head snapped back and she opened her mouth, screaming out his name as the coil within her stomach sprang free. The orgasm ripped through her body violently, causing her to shudder and jerk against him.

Sherlock waited for her body to come down before pulling out of her and flipping her onto her back. She hit the mattress with a grunt. He grabbed her hips and dragged her downwards towards him, spreading her legs wide as he did so. He quickly placed her ankles over his shoulders, positioning her body so the backs of her thighs were against his. He leaned over her, folding her body in half as he grabbed his thick cock and pushed into her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the mattress above her head and proceeded to pound into her like a jack hammer. The bed groaned and squeaked its protests.

Molly cried out with every thrust. He had her trapped, pinned underneath him. She was helpless to resist him and the desire and lust that it stirred within her triggered another orgasm. She cried out, shouting his name as tears streamed down her cheeks. He was so deep inside of her, almost too deep. The pressure was almost as painful as it was pleasurable, but all she could do was hold on and take it. She couldn't move as he had her pinned down and was impaling her with his cock.

"Say it…" he grunted out. "Say you're mine…that you belong to me…"

Molly stared up at him opening her mouth to answer him, when she was knocked breathless by another orgasm tearing through her body. His name fell from her lips in a hoarse cry. Hearing her scream for him seemed to spur him even more and he leaned further over her, pressing his full body weight against her as he pounded into her.

The pleasure/pain was almost too much for her. She longed to reach out and hold him to her. Tears filled her eyes again, but this time, it was from the overwhelming emotion that she felt at having him here with her again.

"Tell me you're mine," he growled out at her before kissing her. His tongue probed her mouth, demanding the very air that she breathed. He tore his mouth away and began to place kisses all over her face. "Mine…" he growled again. "Say it…"

"Yours…" she gasped. "I'm yours…always…"He smiled and crushed his lips to hers, kissing her over and over.

"Molly…" he mumbled against her lips. "My Molly…mine…my sweet Molly…"

"Sherlock," she gasped. "I'm…oh…so close…come with me….ooh…so close…come with me, Sherlock…"

He let go of her wrists and entwined his fingers with hers. Their mouths met again, tongues battling for dominance. Both pulled away to cry out when their shared passion took hold of them. Molly screaming his name again as she dug her heels into his shoulders and Sherlock crying out, emptying himself into her. His cock pulsated, spurting his seed deep within her womb.

Sherlock released her legs and collapsed on top of her, pressing her body against the mattress. He laid his head against her chest, struggling to catch his breath. "Forgive me, Molly," he gasped. "I didn't mean to be so rough with you."

"You were wonderful, Sherlock," she said, tracing circles on his back with her fingertips. "It was so good…oh God…it was so very good…I needed you so badly. I had tried to forget just how badly I need you."

"I won't share you, Molly," he said, looking up at her from under his curls that were hanging down in his eyes, slick with his sweat. "You are mine and I am yours. We made a promise to one another two years ago and it is a promise that I have kept close to my heart. I won't let you go, not ever. Tom can't have you…"

"Oh Sherlock…" she said, struggling not to cry. "I used him…to try and forget you…I purposely pursued him, because he reminded me of you and I thought…I thought he would be enough for me…I thought having him would take away the pain of not having you."

"You do have me," he whispered. "I told you when I left that I would be back for you."

"But you didn't say anything, Sherlock," she said. "Why didn't you come to me and tell me that you still wanted me?"

"What was I supposed to say when I saw the ring on your finger? I saw it the day that I came to the Morgue to tell you that I had returned. Can you imagine how I felt seeing that? I had spent two years tearing down the network of a maniac, knowing that one day I would be done and would come home to the people that I loved and to the woman who had given me her heart. And then I see that ring on your hand…I had to find out that way that you had given yourself to another man."

"Tom never had me, Sherlock," she said. "I was just going through the motions. No man has ever had me, but you. I'm yours, utterly and completely yours. I will never belong to another man…never."

"No you won't," he said, pushing himself up onto his elbows and staring down at her with glinting eyes. "You are mine, Molly Hooper. You hold my heart in your hand…"

"And you hold mine," she said, cupping his face. "I love you, Sherlock. I have never stopped loving you."

"And I love you," he said before tracing her lip with his tongue. "The only ring you will wear is mine, do you understand?"

Tears filled her eyes and she smiled, shaking her head. "Yes, Sherlock."

"And the only name you will have is mine," he said. "Do you understand?"

She swallowed down the emotion that threatened to erupt. "Yes, Sherlock," she said breathlessly.

His lips quirked. "Good girl," he teased, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth.

She could feel him hardening against her leg. She wrapped her legs around him, hooking her ankles behind his back.

"Take his ring off, now Molly," he commanded. She did so and tossed it on the night stand. He picked her left hand up in his and kissed her ring finger. "I will be replacing it with mine tomorrow."

Her sharp intake of breath caused him to smile. "And you will marry me, do you understand, Molly?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sherlock."

He pressed his lips to hers tenderly, kissing her slowly before pulling back and looking down into her face with his eyes bright with love for her.

"Forever Molly," he whispered. "May our two hearts beat as one."

Molly's words were lost within her moan as he pressed slowly back inside of her and moved with a gentle tenderness that nearly made her weep.

**Fini…**

* * *

**Sigh...happy birthday to me...yummy Benny...**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading this! Hope you enjoyed! Lots of love and hugs to all of you!**


End file.
